Life as a Vampire
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Kaysey's brother Edward died when her mum did.Years later she becomes a vampire too. She lives - until someone tells the Volturi about her. Maybe 3-shot.


**Kaysey's P.O.V**

My mum died when my older brother Edward did. Me and Edward were closer than any other brother and sister in the _universe_. And he died of Spanish influenza. My mum did as well. Daddy looked after me for a week, but then I kept screaming at night, and he sent me off to Mummy's sister Janie. I loved Aunty Janie and Uncle Charles. Then Daddy died a week after he sent me to Aunty Janie and Uncle Charles. Then Uncle Charles suffered a heart attack and died. Aunty Janie looked after me well, but stopped looking after herself. She died of depression.

It was then I realized everyone I loved got taken away from me.

I was sent to a care home, but my Mummy's other sister, Melody, who was sixteen, found me. She fostered me, pretending I wasn't related to her. I grew to love living with Melody. She loved me, and cared for me more than Mummy did, or Daddy, or Aunty Janie, or Uncle Charles, or even Edward. I stayed with Melody for six years.

When she was 22 and I was ten, she got married to Peter. He disappeared one day, and was never found. She remarried Terry. I liked Terry, because he was so fun and gentle with me, as if I was his little girl. Melody fostered a little girl from an alysum, Mary Alice. We were closer than I'd ever been to Edward. Then Mary Alice, who we nicknamed Alice, started to get freaked out and told lots of people misfortunes. I still loved her, and tried to stay strong while she freaked out. But Alice predicted someone will attack Terry. It happened the next day, but Terry knew it was coming, so he fought back. Then the person beat Terry to practically an inch of his life. Melody visited Terry everyday, and Alice and I made ourselves food and all that. But I got ill. Terry came home, and Melody said she couldn't handle two kids, so Alice went back to the alysum.

I'd caught the Spanish influenza. I was treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who'd treated my brother. Dr. Cullen said Melody and Terry couldn't visit in case they caught it. I was twelve when I nearly died.

I was thinking about Edward and my Mum and Dad. Then I thought about Aunty Janie and Uncle Charles. Then the people at the care home. Then Peter. Then Melody. Then Terry.

Then Alice. I'd heard that the alysum she was in had been burnt to the ground, and Alice hadn't been able to escape. She died.

Then Carlisle found me dying. He said he wanted to go home, and carried me to his house.

I heard someone. "Carlisle! Hurry up! Kaysey's _dying_!" How did this stranger know my name? Or know I was dying?

Then I felt two sharp dents in my neck, my wrist and my ankle. I screamed, and heard Carlisle cry sorry at each scream.

I felt like I was on fire.

**Three Days Later**

The burning stopped. "Kaysey, I know the burning has stopped! Open your eyes!" I immediently did so. I saw a bright world, and two faces I kind of recognize.

One was Carlisle Cullen, who jumped up when my eyes fluttered open.

The other one had features like my dead Edward, but more perfect. He was beautiful. He had the same bronze hair my Edward had, and the same crooked smile. But instead of bright emerald green eyes bright liquid gold ones. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, him and Carlisle.

The boy looked seventeen, the same age as my Edward had died.

But...

"Edward?" I asked, not believing it.

"Yes, Kaysey?"

"But-but-but you're dead! Is this Heaven or something?"

"Carlisle, explain to her."

"Kaysey, you, me and Edward are vampires." Carlisle explained everything else. Then he got a mirror. "Look at yourself."

I looked in the mirror and saw the most beautiful girl. She had elbow-length curly blond hair, with golden-blond highlights. This girl had a perfect figure, and looked perfect. I saw her eyes. My old ugly hazel ones had been replaced with the most crismon red ones I'd ever seen. My skin was pure white.

I gasped, and the girl in the mirror gasped. "I'm-I'm b-b-beautiful." I stuttered. My voice sounded like bells.

"You always were the most beautiful four-year-old. And now the most beautiful twelve year old. And you'll always be."

"So..I'm going to be twelve forever?"

"Yep, Kay,"

"Awesome!"

Carlisle looked at me. He seemed happy. "Hmmm."

"Carlisle, I think she might."

"Might what?"

"Have a special power. Mine is mind reading, and our 'cousin' Kate is, well, it's confusing to explain."

"Oh. Um. I don't know."

"Carlisle, I think you might be right. We both seem happy, and so does Kaysey."

"Hello? I can't read Carlisle's mind!"

"Okay. Um, we think you might have the power to make people around you happy. And you're prettier than normal vampires. You might have Didyme and Heidi's power."

"Didyme? Heidi?"

"Two members of the Volturi. Heidi has physical attraction, and, before Aro killed her, Didyme had the power to make people happy." Edward said.

"That's unusual. Normally vampires have no powers, some have powers, and you have two." Carlisle and Edward still seemed happy, and I felt happy too.

Edward told me to follow him into a room. I followed, and he said "Kaysey, I want you to be near Carlisle as much as possible."

"Why?"

"You can make him happy. His baby girl Lily got killed by the Volturi a couple of years ago. Lily was made into an immortal child, and the Volturi had to kill her."

"Oh."

"Okay? Please, Kase. I want him to be happy. Please."

"Okay, Eddie." I went to the living room, where Carlisle was sitting on the creamy white sofa with the TV on, but he was looking at a picture of a two year old girl. The little girl had big blue eyes, and silky, pale blond hair to her shoulders and rosy pink cheeks. She was sitting on a man's shoulders, who was laughing. I recognized Carlisle as the man, but he was human. I saw several teardrops on the photo. Edward whispered to me "See."

As soon as I came into the room, Carlisle's face lit up. He smiled. He wiped the teardrops off the photo, and kissed the little girl's face, still smiling. He put the photo back in the frame, and I saw _Lily Rose Cullen, 1911-1914, Beloved Daughter to Carlisle and Rose Cullen._

Carlisle saw me looking. "Rose died last year. My Lily died years ago. Because of James." Carlisle spat when he said James. "Can't believe he escaped. Demetri could of tracked him. They didn't bother." After he said this he smiled. "I'm gonna kill James one day. One day."

Then Carlisle jumped up. "Sorry, Kaysey, you must be hungry."

"Yep." I clutched my throat. It was burning, now he'd mentioned it.

"Let's hunting. Kaysey will be a great help. She can make our prey happy."

We jumped from the window and I ran to woods. I smelt a stag, and so did Edward and Carlisle. We ran to the stags and they seemed to be happy as soon as I got near them. I pounced on the biggest one. Ha. The others were as small as someone I remembered was. The girl I remembered was short, had inky black spiky hair. Ali? Alisa? Alice? Mary Alice!

We ran home.

**A Year Later**

It's been a year. My eyes are now liquid gold, like Edward and Carlisle's. Me and Edward went to school, him Ireland High School, and me Ireland Middle School. Carlisle moved us to Ireland a few weeks ago.

We walked to school, because Carlisle was at the hospital.

I walked to class, and the teacher, Miss Graham, made me stand up the front and say "I'm Kaysey Cullen."

Ugh. The girl I shared a desk with, Olivia, asked me about my family. Her mum and dad had spilt up, and her mum has a little boy, Eddie. She asked me about my family.

"Oh. Um. I have an older brother who's seventeen, called Edward. Then my dad, Carlisle."

"What about your mum?"

"Oh. She and our baby sister Lily died a few years ago." I lied smoothly.

"Poor you. What about your grandparents?"

"Oh, Dad's mum died when Edward was born. Then his dad died a few years later. And my mum's mum died when I was born and her dad died a few days later. So I never met either one." I lied again.

"Olivia Hoblin, Kaysey Cullen, perhaps you would like to listen?"

"Perhaps I wouldn't." I said, and everyone gasped.

"Miss Cullen, I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"Miss Graham, I'm afraid I do." Everyone gasped again. But everyone was happy, because me. Including Miss Graham.

"You be cheeky again, and detention."

"Okay."

After about thirty minutes it was break. I went up to a group of girls in my class and they became immediantly happy. "Can I play with you?"

"Yeah, of course, Kaysey!" Thank you for giving me physical attraction and The-Power-To-Make-People-Happy!

A group of good-looking boys were looking at me. I'd put on pale pink lipstick on before I went to school. I heard the boys' conversation.

"No! I called dibs first!"

"Tough!"

"No, I get to ask her!"

"No, I do!"

I smiled at them.

"See! She just smiled at me! That _proves_ she likes me!" said the best-looking boy there. He was clearly a vampire. His skin was as white as snow, he had golden eyes, and was as beautiful as anything. He smiled at me.

"No, she smiled at me!"

"For God's sake, she likes me, idiot!" said the vampire.

"No she doesn't, Felix!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I decided to call the boy Felix. It's an awesome vampire name!**_

* * *

><p>So the boy was called Felix.<p>

"She so does!" Felix claimed. He was right.

I walked over to them, and a few boys tried to spike their hair up and stop blushing. I giggled, and they went more red than ever.

"Hi." Felix said, smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Felix, do you know her?" One of the boys said.

"Yeah, she's in my class, duh," He said, flicking his chocolate brown hair out of his eyes. _He clearly knows I'm a vampire._

Felix gave a quick nod.

**Felix's P.O.V**

_He clearly knows I'm a vampire. _I heard Kaysey think. I gave her a quick nod. When she walked nearer, everyone in the gang seemed happier.

"I saw you guys fighting. Why?" Ha. More like she _heard_ us!

"You." Ross said. Great. He always mucked everything up.

_Knew it, Felix, I knew it. _Caysey thought. "Of course you did." I whispered soft enough only a vampire could hear. Kaysey giggled.

_Maybe I should just ask her out now? _Ross and Adam thought at the same time. I kept back a growl, so only me and Kaysey could hear it.

_What age did you get stuck as, and how? I got stuck at twelve cause I was dying of Spanish influenza _Kaysey thought.

"Twelve, same as you. And I was dying of Spanish influenza." I whispered.

"So, Kaysey, perhaps..." Ross started. John rammed his hand over Ross' mouth. Ross bit him. They ended up in a fighting. I was glad. Ross was the most good-looking human boy in our gang. Caysey would probably say yes if he asked her out.

"Kaysey, would you-" Adam started, but I lightly threw my hand at his jaw, and nearly broke it. "OW!"

"Sorry."

All the people in our gang, me, Ross, Adam, John, Tom and Spike(A nickname), loved her. Literally. Even though Spike, John and Tom have girlfriends, they loved Kaysey.

_I might break up with Melanie, then ask Kaysey out. I mean, Kaysey's much, much prettier than Melanie. _Spike thought.

"Kaysey, would you-"

"Spike! You have Melanie. And she is sorta pretty! Me and Felix and Adam are the singles." Ross said, punching Spike.

_Libby's nothing compared with Kaysey. I'll go and break up with Libby. _Tom ran off to Libby, and came back a minute later. Libby was crying when he came back.

"Kaysey will you go out with me?" I asked, and no one tried to stop me because I was the best fighter. Kaysey was looking at Libby. Kaysey looked like she was about to cry. She knew why Tom broke up with Libby.

But she turned to me, tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. A really pretty dazzling smile. "Yes." Then she turned to Tom. "Tom, you broke Libby's heart. I'm her friend. So go back and tell her you didn't mean it, because I've been here a day and I already know she's madly in love with you." Caysey snapped at him. Caysey walked over to Libby and said "Don't worry. He'll come back and tell you he doesn't mean it."

"Guess I have to do what Beauty says." Tom sighed, and ran over to Libby again, and said a few words. Libby screamed yes, and hugged him. Wow.

**Caysey's P.O.V**

After Tom ran back to the boys, I said "See, Libby!"

Then the bell went. Science.

Our teacher, Miss Darby, told us where to sit. I was sitting at the back, and the other people were Tom, Libby and Felix. Felix whispered to Tom "You have to sit next to Libby." So the row went like this(Left-right) Tom, Libby, Felix and me. I'd never loved someone before, just in a family way, but I really loved Felix.

An hour later the bell went for fourth period. Art. Miss Simpson. She told us where we sat as well. Aqua, May, Liam and Adam on one table, Libby, Tom, Spike, Melanie and Lacy, Sarah, Mary, Ali, Ross, Jamie and Justin, then Paula, me, Felix, Jamie(Two Jamies in our class), Mason, Alex, Alexa, John and Alister.

Me and Felix sat next to each other. We just whispered stuff. _I love Felix, _I thought, then realized he heard it. _Damn! You heard that!_

"Yes, yes I did. I love you too."

**After School**

When I met up with Edward I was still thinking about Felix. Carlisle had told us some vampires find their soulmates.

"Ooooh, ickle Kaysey's got a crush!"

"Shut up, Edward, and it's not a crush. I love Felix."

"You know, there's a boy called Felix in the Volturi. Aro changed him."

"Cool."

When we got home we heard screaming. I ran there, and there was a pretty woman laying on a sofa. The woman had light olive skin, and caramel hair. Carlisle was kneeling next to her, and saying sorry at each scream. Just like when he changed me.

"Her name's Esme. She tried commiting suicide. Jumped from a cliff. It's amazing a human survived."

**Three Days Later**

Esme's burning stopped last night. She and Carlisle loved each other at first sight. She loved Edward and me too. Esme was delighted about having a daughter and son already, since Carlisle had asked her to marry him.

Esme loved my powers, and my looks and me for being me.

She loved Edward because of his powers, and just for being him.

She loved Carlisle just for him being, well, Carlisle. She made him happy when I wasn't near him. He frequantly looked at the picture of little late Lily.

Then one day Carlisle and Esme said we were going to meet the Irish Coven, Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. I liked them all, but me and Maggie were the best of friends. I lied to her but she'd just say "I think Kaysey's telling porky pies!" and I'd have to say the truth.

At school, now everyone knew about the FelixandKaysey. That's what they call us. 'FelixandKaysey' or 'Kelix' or 'LixandKay'. We always went around holding hands, and if someone was dumb enough to wolf-whistle I or Felix would punch them. Hard. Miley Rice got knocked out.

Lix punched anyone of his friends who said "I think she's gonna break up with you." or start talking about me mean. Lix was clearly the best boyfriend anyone could have. And I'd got lucky.

Then Lix told me he didn't have a coven, and roamed around on his own. That gave me an idea.

I set a room up. Lix helped me. We made a great room for us to share, since I'd used my room to do that room. It had a drum set, tons of guitars, two pianos, several painting equipments and tons of other stuff. Then I asked Carlisle if another vampire could join our coven. He said fine, if that vampire didn't have a coven already. Then I called for Lix to come out. Carlisle said okay, and I told him we'd already got our room set up.

So now my Felix is a member of our coven. But we can't say he lives with me now, because everyone will get suspicious.

Ebony Flow's already got suspicious. She watches us, and Felix keeps saying she's trying to have a plan to break me and Felix up. Then today he said she had one. He told me it, and I knew exactly what to do.

Felix put his stuff in his locker, and I watched from around the corner. Ebony went up to him, and started flirting with him.

"Hey, Lixxy," she said, not knowing he hates that name if anyone other than me calls him it.

"Hey, and I hate being called Lixxy. It's Lix or Felix."

"But you let that Kaysey Cullen call you it."

"Yeah, that's because she's my girlfriend and I love her."

"You don't know if you _really _love her. I mean, we're only twelve. Perhaps you could love someone else if you tried."

"Someone like who?"

"Me."

"No, I love my Kase."

"No you don't! You just go out with her because you can show off about having a girlfriend!"

"I know I love Kaysey. And I go out with her because I love her, idiot."

Ebony still didn't give up. "For God's sake, you know I'm right! You don't love her, she's not the only girl you see, you _like_ her!"

"First, Kaysey's name is not 'her', second, I _do_ love her, she _is_ the only girl I see, and I don't like her, I _LOVE_ her!" Then he calmed down a little before continuing. "And she loves me."

"No she doesn't." My cue. I went to Lix, and kissed him.

"Hey, Ebony," I said, smiling. "What ya talking about?"

"Nothing." Then she walked away with her head bowed. Ha.


End file.
